fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Guild War
A Guild War (ギルド間抗争 Girudo Kan Kōsō) is when two or more guilds declare war on each other and try to exterminate one another. The Magic Council has forbidden Legal Guilds from having guild wars with each other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 9 Though, Legal Guilds are allowed to declare war on Dark Guilds without fear of retribution from the Council, however they must still notify them of it. This is most likely done in order to lower the high number of Dark Guilds. Prior to these events, in X679, Guild Wars were common as Legal Guilds fought over commercial rights, land and establishments.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 1, Page 15 __TOC__ Known Wars Fairy Tail vs. Phantom Lord ! style="background-color:gainsboro; color:black" |Notable Events ---- Fairy Tail vs. Phantom Lord • Makarov Dreyar vs. Aria • Fairy Tail vs. Jose's Shades • Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster & Elfman Strauss vs. Totomaru • Elfman Strauss vs. Sol • Gray Fullbuster vs. Juvia Lockser • Erza Scarlet vs. Aria • Natsu Dragneel vs. Gajeel Redfox: Rematch • Makarov Dreyar vs. Jose Porla ! style="background-color:#9a4dff; border: 2px solid #6F00FF; color:black; -moz-border-radius:1.5ex; border-radius: 0ex 0ex 1.5ex 0ex" |Notable Participants ---- |} The Fairy Tail vs. Phantom Lord War is the main event of the Phantom Lord arc. It takes place in the year X784 with the purpose of capturing Lucy Heartfilia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Page 13 Sparked when Iron Dragon Gajeel Redfox destroys the Fairy Tail guild's buildingFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 4 and 16 and attacks the members of Shadow Gear,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 19-21 the war starts at the Phantom Lord Guild where guild members of Fairy Tail led by guild master Makarov Dreyar attack Phantom Lord's guild and its mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Page 8 However, Marakov is weakened by Aria's Magic,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Page 17-20 forcing Erza Scarlet to order the guild members to retreat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Page 3 Phantom Lord later attacks the Fairy Tail GuildFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Page 16 but is subsequently defeated by the help of Natsu Dragneel and newly healed Makarov.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Page 8 Fairy Tail Internal Conflict ! style="background-color:gainsboro; color:black" |Notable Events ---- Jet vs. Droy vs. Alzack Connell • Gray Fullbuster vs. Bickslow • Elfman Strauss vs. Evergreen • Reedus Jonah vs. Freed Justine • Alzack Connell vs. Freed Justine • Erza Scarlet vs. Evergreen • Lucy Heartfilia, Happy & Loke vs. Bickslow • Cana Alberona vs. Freed Justine • Elfman Strauss vs. Freed Justine • Mirajane Strauss vs. Freed Justine • Mystogan vs. Laxus Dreyar • Erza Scarlet & Natsu Dragneel vs. Laxus Dreyar • Natsu Dragneel & Gajeel Redfox vs. Laxus Dreyar ! style="background-color:#FF6666; border: 2px solid #cc0000; color:black; -moz-border-radius:1.5ex; border-radius: 0ex 0ex 1.5ex 0ex" |Notable Participants ---- |} The Battle of Fairy Tail is the main event of the Battle of Fairy Tail arc. It takes place in the year X784 with the purpose being an attempt by Laxus Dreyar to replace his grandfather as Guild Master.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 110, Page 21 When Laxus had Evergreen petrify the Fairy Tail girls,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Page 14 the civil war starts and the fairies are defeated by the members of the Thunder God Tribe and each other one by one.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Page 20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 110, Page 3 and 18 When most of the members are defeated, Erza is freed of her curseFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Page 16 and defeats Evergreen, freeing the other girls.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Page 20 Freed Justine and Bickslow are then defeated by Mirajane Strauss and Lucy respectivelyFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Page 18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Page 19 and Laxus is defeated by the combination of the Fire Dragon, Natsu, and the Iron Dragon, Gajeel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 126, Page 19 Allied Forces vs. Oración Seis ! ! width="30%" style="background-color:#000; -moz-border-radius:1.5ex; border-radius: 0ex 1.5ex 0ex 0ex" | |- ! style="background-color:gold" |Allied Forces ! style="background-color:#000; color:white; -moz-border-radius:1.5ex; border-radius: 1.5ex" |VS. ! style="background-color:#000" |Oración Seis |- ! style="background-color:yellow; border: 2px solid gold; color:black; -moz-border-radius:1.5ex; border-radius: 0ex 0ex 0ex 1.5ex" |Notable Participants ---- ! style="background-color:gainsboro; color:black" |Notable Events ---- Allied Forces vs. Oración Seis • Natsu Dragneel vs. Erigor: Rematch • Gray Fullbuster, Lyon Vastia & Sherry Blendy vs. Racer • Jura Neekis vs. Hoteye • Natsu Dragneel vs. Harpuia • Gray Fullbuster vs. Sherry Blendy • Eve Tearm vs. Midnight • Lucy Heartfilia vs. Angel • Ren Akatsuki vs. Midnight • Natsu Dragneel & Happy vs. Cobra & Cubellios • Hoteye vs. Midnight • Jura Neekis vs. Brain • Jellal Fernandes vs. Midnight • Erza Scarlet vs. Midnight • Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster vs. Klodoa • Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia & Happy vs. Zero • Natsu Dragneel & Jellal Fernandes vs. Zero ! style="background-color:#2c2a2a; border: 2px solid black; color:gold; -moz-border-radius:1.5ex; border-radius: 0ex 0ex 1.5ex 0ex" |Notable Participants ---- |} The Allied Forces vs. Oración Seis war is the main event of the Oración Seis arc. It takes place during the year X784 with the purpose of defeating and stopping the Dark Guilds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Page 17 The Allied Forces is initially defeated by Oración Seis when confronted by the entire guild,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Page 17 though later on the members of the Allied Forces manage to defeat them when pairing up to take down individual members. Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia defeat RacerFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 140, Page 18 while Lucy and Hibiki Lates defeat Angel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Page 7 Hoteye is converted by Nirvana and decides to help Jura Neekis stop his guild matesFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Page 10 while Cobra is defeated by Natsu and Happy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 150, Page 19 Midnight, after defeating two members of the Allied Forces,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Page 12 is defeated by ErzaFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 155, Page 19 and Brain/Zero is defeated by Natsu with the help of Jellal Fernandes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 161, Page 13 Fairy Tail vs. Grimoire Heart ! style="background-color:gainsboro; color:black" |Notable Events ---- Gajeel Redfox & Levy McGarden vs. Kawazu & Yomazu • Pantherlily, Wendy Marvell & Mest Gryder vs. Azuma • Makarov Dreyar vs. Hades • Natsu Dragneel & Makarov Dreyar vs. Zancrow • Gray Fullbuster, Loke, Lucy Heartfilia & Cana Alberona vs. Caprico • Erza Scarlet & Juvia Lockser vs. Meredy • Elfman Strauss & Evergreen vs. Rustyrose • Mirajane Strauss & Lisanna Strauss vs. Azuma • Zeref vs. Ultear Milkovich • Loke vs. Caprico • Natsu Dragneel vs. Ultear Milkovich • Lucy Heartfilia vs. Kain Hikaru • Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel & Happy vs. Kain Hikaru • Juvia Lockser vs. Meredy • Erza Scarlet vs. Azuma • Natsu Dragneel & Cana Alberona vs. Bluenote Stinger • Gildarts Clive vs. Bluenote Stinger • Freed Justine, Bickslow & Lisanna vs. Rustyrose • Gray Fullbuster vs. Ultear Milkovich • Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell & Laxus Dreyar vs. Hades ! style="background-color:#2c2a2a; border: 2px solid #000000; color:red; -moz-border-radius:1.5ex; border-radius: 0ex 0ex 1.5ex 0ex" |Notable Participants ---- |} The Fairy Tail vs. Grimoire Heart War is the main event of the Tenrou Island arc. It takes place in the year X784 when Grimoire Heart interrupts the Fairy Tail Guild's S-Class Mage Promotion Trial to find the Dark Mage Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 211, Page 3 During the first part of the war, Makarov Dreyar is incapacitated by Grimoire Heart Guild Master and former Fairy Tail Master HadesFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 216, Page 18 while the Seven Kin of Purgatory lead the attack on the island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Page 14-18 However, the Seven Kin of Purgatory are subsequently defeated by the Fairy Tail Mages. Grimoire Heart Deputy Bluenote Stinger also joins in the frayFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Page 13 but is defeated by Fairy Tail Ace Gildarts Clive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 238, Page 16 Team Natsu, Wendy Marvell and the Exceeds then battle HadesFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 243, Page 2 with Laxus Dreyar joining in as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 244, Page 20 Hades pushes the Fairy Tail Mages to their limits and may have won if the Exceeds had not destroyed his power source and given Natsu the chance to defeat him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 248, Page 6 However, this war leads to the reawakening of AcnologiaFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 251, Page 20 which subsequently causes the Fairy Tail Mages to be frozen in time for seven years.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Page 16 Fairy Tail vs. Tartaros ! style="background-color:gainsboro; color:black" |Notable Events ---- Laxus Dreyar, Thunder God Tribe & Yajima vs. Tempesta • Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia & Wendy Marvell vs. Jackal • Erza Scarlet & Mirajane Strauss vs. Tartaros Henchmen • Natsu Dragneel & Happy vs. Franmalth • Erza Scarlet vs. Kyôka • Wendy Marvell & Carla vs. Ezel • Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Franmalth • Mirajane Strauss & Lisanna Strauss vs. Sayla & Lamy • Lucy Heartfilia vs. Tartaros • Erza Scarlet vs. Neo Minerva • Juvia Lockser vs. Keith • Natsu Dragneel & Gajeel Redfox vs. Tempesta & Torafusa • Gajeel Redfox vs. Torafusa • Erza Scarlet vs. Kyôka: Rematch • Sting Eucliffe & Rogue Cheney vs. Jiemma ! style="background-color:#2c2a2a; border: 2px solid #000000; color:orangered; -moz-border-radius:1.5ex; border-radius: 0ex 0ex 1.5ex 0ex" |Notable Participants ---- |} The Fairy Tail vs. Tartaros War is the main event of the Tartaros arc. It takes place in the year X791 when Tartaros starts massacring members of the Magic Council.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Pages 8-16 One of their members, Tempesta, happens to cross path with members of Fairy Tail when he is on a mission to kill Yajima, a former member of the Council.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 357, Pages 10-19 Their battle resulted with the defeat of the Thunder God Tribe in which ignites the fury of the other members of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 358, Page 19-24 References Category:Important Terms Category:Needs Help